The Operational Office under the direction of the new chairman, Dr. George Lewis, in submission of the annual progress report will state the objectives, goals and progress of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, of which we are a member. Several of the protocols are reaching significance in regard to difference in treatment modalities, number of patients entered, and time followed. The benefits of a multi-institutional approach is quite evident.